


Quality Time

by PastebunAnon



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Ass Play, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Holding Hands, Kissing, Pack Street Fanverse, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastebunAnon/pseuds/PastebunAnon
Summary: A shopping trip turns into some quality time between two good friend's.





	Quality Time

Avo always had a tendency to go shopping for the things that she needed as close to closing time as possible, made it easier to avoid the giant throng of mammals who did it during the day, and made just looking for things that much easier, and this, even though it was at a friends store was no exception. She glanced down at her phone just to double check that she hadn't accidentally shown up to late, and confirmed that yes, the store was still open for twenty minutes. "Good" she thought as she made sure to peer through the slightly tinted glass door to the shop, just in case, she was in no mood for any awkward encounters, strangers or otherwise, and seeing no one else, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

Entering a shop teeming wall to wall with sex toys of all different various shapes, sizes and thickness was something you could never quite get used to, and almost walking headfirst into a model that matched a horse in the good ways proved that, ducking at only the last possible moment, she had just barely saved her face from getting cock slapped, but she couldn't help but to stop and marvel at the size, shape and girth of it, running the edge of her paw along the length with a smirk, she reminded herself that she had only came in here to pick up some lube, but maybe coming home with something extra wasn't such a bad idea after all... "Ah! I see you're getting acquainted with one of my newest models!" Said the cheery, distinct voice of Pandora coming from right behind her, being torn instantly from her daydream and feeling her cheeks burning bright, cherry red as she realized that she was caught red pawed man handling the massive toy in public. "Oh, nothing, it was just falling off." She lied, quite blatantly "I was just straightening it up was all" she said turning around with a forced smirk on her face, hoping that the sucker in her mouth would hide just how embarrassed she was, doing that sort of thing on the internet was one thing, but in real life was a whole different element. "Well, I hope you like it at least! I managed to get a hold of a whole bunch of different kinds of stuff this order!" The tiger said, practically beaming as she continued "Expanding my supplier base was the best decision I think I've ever made, as you can tell, the shelves are literally overflowing now!" She said, pointing around and it was true, areas that had been previously scare were now overflowing with toys for guys, girls and both. "Wanna see some of it?" Avo thought for a moment, and decided that it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

It was not how she had expected her night to go when she had first walked in, but she wasn't complaining as she followed the tiger around from aisle to aisle, shelf to shelf being shown what was a tidal wave of different kinds of silicone dongs, fleshlights and even stuff that she hadn't even considered using before (The idea of having your mouth held open and covered in ropes didn't sound *too* bad though) that they had both gone well past the stores closing time, having spent what must have been an hour just wandering around, talking about all of the various different kinds of lovely items that the tiger had managed to procure "Take a look at this one!" Pandora said, excitedly grabbing her by the paw before she had had any time to react, leading her over to a large, pink buttplug that was covered in ribs and bumps, going in to a story about how "she had already sold a dozen of them in the last few days" and that she had gotten glowing "reviews" on it from her customers already, but that was not what she cared about in the least at the moment, in the tiger's excitement she had forgotten to let go of her paw, and she felt the blood rushing back to her cheeks as she marveled at just how fucking soft her paw was, having to fight back the urge to start rubbing it as she felt herself getting more and more flustered, the confident aura that she had so desperately tried to perfectly craft waning as she just enjoyed the feeling of her friends paw rubbing against her own, intentional or otherwise. She smiled to herself as Pandora tugged from the aisle to another, giving the opportunity for their paws to finally rub closer together, the softness of them pressing together sending a wave of heat throughout her body as she couldn't help but take the opportunity to grab slowly and gently back, the excited tiger not even noticing as she began to talk about a "super tight fleshlight for those who can't get a good grip usually", taking the opportunity to intermingle their fingers, feeling her heart skip a beat as Pandora almost instinctively grabbed back at her own, continuing on her talk as the stood side by side, the talking go in one ear and out the other as the close, intimate contact made her heart begin to pound harder and harder in her chest, she knew she had told all of the anonymous, faceless people in her chat's that she'd like to do something like this to them, but this was different, so much different, Pandora was a friend and she had no idea what to do except to stand their and listen, enjoying the closeness of their bodies just barely pressing together, everything in that moment perfect as her mind drifted off in to thoughts of more than just their paw intermingling, she wanted to feel her tongue on her own, to taste all over the tigers sweet, plump body, to have that wonderful rear pressed on top of her face, and to be used by all of the various toys that she was sure that would be more than easy for both of them.

"Are you feeling alright? You're giving my paw a bit of a death grip here" She heard, slightly louder than the previous talking that Pandora had been doing, realizing just how tightly her own paw was wrapped around the tigers, to the point that both of their paw fur was disheveled from the gripping, with a sudden gasp she recoiled her paw and thought up, and instantly spat out the first excuse that came to her mind "I was, just really liking starting at one of the toys over their, you've got good taste in stuff Dora" She said, hoping that it would be enough to get her off and end the wave of terrible embarrassment flooding every fiber of her being. Pandora instantly perked up, her tail wagging and asked "Ooooh which one? And thanks! I don't sell anything that I wouldn't, hypothetically at least, use on myself" Avo chuckled nervously at that comment, it not helping trying to get the tsunami of lewd thoughts out of her mind as she tried to hide the awkwardness in her stance "Uh... that one" She said, by chance pointing to a large, blue double ended toy sitting on a rack across from both of them, the tips of the toy slightly thicker than the rest of the length. "That one huh? What an interesting choice" Pandora said as she walked over to pick it up off the rack, having to bend over slightly to pick it up. If she hadn't had had the sucker in her mouth, she knew her jaw would have been on the floor as she couldn't help but stare at the tigers rear, making even the baggy pair of sweatpants that she was wearing look like the tightest thing in the world, she managed to get her eyes front and center just as Pandora bent up and off the ground, preventing yet another awkward incident if she was caught, you know, staring at the luscious tiger rear. "An interesting but good choice" Pandora said, gripping the toy in one hand as she began to ramble off facts about it "Nice and long, perfect for two pairs of mouths, groins or butts to touch together" Oh. God. Avo felt herself begin to sweat harder as she went into more and more detail, ending with her leaning forward to take a long, lick of the tip of the toy.

"You like that?" Pandora asked with a grin as she pulled her tongue back from the tip of the toy, a strand of her saliva still connecting them together as she began to move towards the now ashen looking Avo, her mouth agape as she tried to sputter out some sort of response, an excuse, literally anything to get her out of this situation. "Don't think that I didn't see you looking at me, did you forget that I have eyes or something" She teased as she looked the wolf dead in the eyes, rubbing her paw gently up and down against the side of her hip "And don't think that I haven't seen you lookin' all the other times that you have came in here too, every time a turn around or move you're practically butter on bread staring at me" She continued, her voice sounding huskier and huskier as she ran her fingers slowly and delicately up the length of the wolfs back, the edges of her claws only helping to enhance the shiver running up and down the length of her body, her mouth feeling dry as a bone as she managed to barely choke out a single response, in the moment much too worked up to admit anything other than the truth: "Yes."

At this moment, now more than ever, she was very glad that she had decided to come in late, with no customers around and the store already closed for the night, there was nothing to stop either of them as the tiger shoved her into the back room of the small store, and was in an instant upon her, their tongues lashing with a pent up fire that Avo had not expected it to start with, her tentative, anxiety filled kisses back slowly becoming more and more comfortable as she moaned into the tigers mouth, their bodies rubbing together slowly as the foot between them made it much easier for her to be out of her comfort zone, and to be made to enjoy every single touch, rub and squeeze of the tigers large paws, almost squealing with pleasure as she felt Pandora grab hold of her rear and began inching her shorts down, one tug after another revealing more and more the wolfs jet black rear, with the distinct lack of any panties to boot. She felt Pandora snicker into her mouth and briefly breaking the kiss to remark "Going commando? Tsk tsk. It's almost like you came in here with the intent to do this with me or something" Taking the opportunity of the wolf's mouth opening to say something in protest to slide her tongue much deeper than it was before, her larger tongue and teeth just barely making contact with her own a sensation that she not ever experienced, but that she certainly wasn't complaining about, being dominated orally had it's perks however, as she took the opportunity to move her own paws underneath both of them, giving the tigers rear a tentative squeeze, the low purr of pleasure in response giving her the idea that she was more than on the right track, her squeezes intensifying in speed to quickly match the rate of the tongue lashing that she herself was receiving, the feeling of the big cheeks in her paws made the leakiness that had been increasing between her legs turn into a torrent, drips of her own wetness splashing slowly onto the floor, the noise of which enough to finally end their mutual kissing session. "I didn't think you'd get this wet this fast!" Pandora said with a chuckle as she let her fingers rub over the wet mound of the wolf, the response she was attempting to say melting away into nothing more than a moan. "I think you're ready for the main event."

Being on her knees with her butt rubbing roughly against Pandora's own was a welcome addition to her night, she had decided, as she felt the tigers own sopping wet pussy and the surrounding skin rub against her own, she had never done anything else with another girl and had no idea what to expect, but *holy shit* was this better than she could have ever dreamed of, the warmth and wetness of both of the mounds touching and rubbing together was something that felt so good, and allowed for such fast movements over and over again that she figured that she could've finished right then and there until she felt the tigers own rear move away from her own, their juices dripping into a mutual puddle as she reached for the "main event", and pressed it between both of their forms. "Hope you can keep up with my pace" Avo said with a smirk, a phallic toy something much more in her comfort zone, only to be met with the sudden force of Pandora taking all of her own side into her, the force slamming the toy deep into her as well as their butts collided for the first time, jiggling slightly. "Mmmm, try me" Pandora said with a moan as she began to buck her rear back and frontwards again and again, the toy following suit as it traveled from her and into the wolf over and over again. Avo knew that she couldn't let Dora have all the fun herself though, and through all the pleasure began to follow suit, quickly overtaking Pandora in the speed and vigor of her slams, this was *her* A-Game after all, masterfully taking every part of the toy to the hilt and then back out again, her paw reaching down between both of them to give both of their clits a rub with every third or fourth thrust. It was Pandora's turn to be the one surprised, the smug look of satisfaction on her face giving way to a look of pleasure as the toy began to press deeper and deeper into her with each of the wolfs hard thrusts, rears colliding together with louder and louder smacking noises, the only thing louder being the tigers loud moans, purrs and groans of lust as it was her, that was for the first time that night being dominated.

"I-I'm gonna cum" came the groan of the very obviously worn out tiger, and Avo was more than happy to oblige her as she began to put all of the effort possible into her rear, slamming it back without her hands again and again like a jackhammer, the pleasure quickly building up in her own loins until finally, with both of their paws grabbing a hold of one another, they finished, their combined fluids and roars of pleasure filling the small shop until they collapsed back onto one another, the toy sliding harmlessly across the room as they panted together in the crumpled up heap they had formed. "I think we just finished on top of my clothes..." Avo realized, as she pulled the now soaked shorts from out of underneath the both of them, tossing them aside. "That's alright! You can borrow some of mine actually, and my place is closer if you wanna take a shower... or stay the night". That was an offer that she couldn't refuse.


End file.
